Sanders in Miami
by KiraRobert
Summary: Crap at summaries, but basically Greg falls in love with our favourite Miami hottie...but then somebody goes missing...who? PLEASE READ! :) Much love x


**Here is my first Greg slash Ryan fanfic, I'm usually a Greg and Nick shipper but I think Greg and Ryan would be adorable, it could happen! If the two series made a plot together or something... **

**1. I hope you enjoy this fanfic **

**2. Don't like men with men romance why the hell search for it? **

**3. don't watch CSI Miami so please don't judge me **

**4. Not set at any particular time **

**5. I don't own the characters :'( CBS does no copyright intended **

**6. ENJOY READING**

(Gregs POV)

Can't believe everyone else is working on the streets of Miami investigating one of the most historical crimes that could ever happen in the United States of America whilst I've been 'demoted' back to Lab rat for the next shift working with some guy, Wolfe. I want to be walking the beaches, yeah maybe I'd be looking for evidence but it'd still be nice t see some babes for a change as you don't get many in Vegas. Miami over all was known for having man people with different types of Sexual Orientation where as Vegas may be called Texas nowadays as there's just so much hate crime against guys like me.

I guess there isn't much I can do but wait for my appointed partner to turn up, he's already 45 minutes late! I'm not looking forward to this at all.

"Greg Sanders?" Damn! Could he be any more adorable? Those eyes... I must be dreaming, fallen asleep whilst waiting for some jerk to turn up and my imagination is on high. "Are you Greg Sanders?" Oh lord he's talking to me, how long have I been staring? Must stop.

Greg: Yeah sorry I was.. Er.. Somewhere else

Ryan: Right.. Well I'm Ryan, Ryan Wolfe.

Greg: Your late

Ryan: Yeah I overslept sorry

Greg: not the best first impression

He chuckled and stepped past me and I could smell his aftershave, it smelt sweet, but just right. I watched as Ryan flicked through some files I had brought from Vegas, his innocent puppy dog eyes scanning every page, "So the victims father was kidnapped a week later?" I simply nodded and bite my lip not really focusing but I had to say something, "I still think he's on the run, even though we have no evidence of him at the scene he had motive and his alibi of him being at home wasn't the best." Ryan raised his eye brows, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Well your theory's not out the question Greggo,hopefully we can find him soon" Oh my gosh he called me Greggo and the way his lips moved when he said it, dam they were perfect.

Ryan: I think we should run a tox on the father when we do find him, could link him to the crime scene if he has cocaine in his system

Greg: Cocaine?

Ryan: Yeah, one of your guys, Nick Stokes? Found it but you haven't found who it could belong too

Greg: Nicks not my guy

Ryan: what? No I mean your partner.. Er.. Coworker you know?

Greg: oh right yeah

I went bright red, was it obvious to him I was gay now? Hopefully he would take it as a misunderstanding. Nick's a great guy, he's a great friend. I mean yeah, he has that gorgeous Texan body I wouldn't mind riding but one he's the cowboy so he'd do the riding and two, nothing serious would happen between us it would just be like a stress relief after work I suppose. "Greg?" I looked at Ryan.

Ryan: I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier

Greg: no no it's fine

Ryan: I'm going to autopsy think you'll be alright

Greg: yeah I'll just finish writing this

Ryan nodded and span on his heels to face the door before exiting the room. Kind of reminds me of David Hodges. EW NO! Don't ever compare them two people again its not fair on Ryan. I walked over and saw him talking to one of his colleagues in the corridor he smiled and then turned and continued to walk, he must be the only guy that shakes his ass when he walks. So perfect. My eyes moved to a familiar face coming towards me. Nick.

Nick: hey G

Greg: hey thought you was out all day

Nick: I need a break it's too hot out there

Greg: I know, I love this buildings air con

Nick: Greg they have air conditioning that works

Greg: the one in Vegas does

Nick: when they remember to switch it on yeah

We laughed and I watched Nicks ass as he made his way over to the table I need to get out that habit, one day I'm going to be caught. "Knock knock!" That's when his voice filled the room, "the body isn't even in autopsy yet!" Thats when Nick chuckled, "well at least we got a better communication system who cares about air conditioning ain't it G!"

Greg: er yeah haha

Ryan: Nick Stokes?

Nick: that obvious?

Ryan: your file said you was from Texas

Greg: wait you-

Nick: you read my file?

Ryan: I read everyone's files

Nick: Oh I felt honoured then..

Ryan: well your file said you was from Fort Worth Texas

Nick: accent?

Ryan: yeah haha

Nick: you know people I've slept with..

Greg: Nick should we just get back to the case?

Ryan: he's alright Greg we haven't really got much to do everything's being processed

Greg: he should be out in the fie-

Nick: anyway as I was saying, people I've slept with have said you can't tell I'm from Texas without my accent

Ryan: well what would it take you to shut up Nick?

Nick: a lollipop maybe?

That's when the room was filled with laughter by the two of them whilst I maintained my posture and sat my coffee down onto the table. Nick was flirting with him, no question about it. "Maybe we could see how true that is?" Ryan looked at him and Nick looked at him wide eyed, "I'm joking Wolfe I'm straight..." Ryan swallowed hard and I watched his eyes water as if waiting for something to happen. But I knew Nick was okay with people with different sexual orientations, he didn't care when he found out I was gay. "It's okay man," Nick spoke up, "I don't care about what people are into, I might be raised that way but everyone has opinions on what they like, Greg's into guys maybe you two should try going out to break or something" he threw some money on the table, "on me guys okay?" he walked out he room and Ryan was looking at me wondering what my reaction would be.


End file.
